Dragon Knights: the realm saga
by Princeoflightning
Summary: Nadil is up to his old tricks again. And some new ones as well! It's going to take the dragon knights all of their strength to win this battle.


Dragon Knights: the realm saga  
  
Note: you may notice many differences in this fanfiction than in the manga. For one: Raeselene (if that is the right spelling) is dead. Many characters that may be dead are alive or vice versa, this is far into the future (centuries due to the fact that most if not all of the characters are immune to aging thanks to Lykouleon). There are many characters and places that are completely made up (some I made, some are part of legend or a comic book. Teen titan fans might enjoy this but I guarantee will notice a change in Raven and Starfire due to the fact that I am going more towards the original comics than with the series. Characters such as Kid Flash, Superboy, and Wondergirl will make an appearance.) There are also many references to chi so it's almost an entirely different story. There are mild sexual themes, with times of mild to heavy profanity and later on it will get violent, so if you do not like that type of thing, I implore you not to rate this based on this preference. Because I am a straight guy, there is NO yaoi in this fanfiction, although some Yuri might be used (however, that is highly doubtful). So here we go.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Many days ago, in the capitol of Draqueen.  
"Halt! Who goes there?! State your name and business!"  
"My name is Hayto Matsuta, the prince of Adjiron. As for my business, that is for Lykouleon alone to hear."  
"What proof do we have that you are not a demon?  
"I was allowed into the city, was I not? What more do you want?"  
Suddenly, Lykouleon appears.  
"Ah, Hayto, I see you made it. How is your father?"  
"Father is well, although the remains of the Old senate did not take well to his ascension. It took Diasi and me weeks to hunt them down. Their Chi was almost unfindable at that point."  
Yes, I noticed the drop. So, you needed me? Let's go inside. Knowing the news you usually bring, Rath will want to hear about this."  
  
As usual, Lykouleon was right. Rath almost jumped out of his seat when he heard the news. The forest around the capitol of the realm of Adjiron was full of demons. Rath and Hayto were both sent to wipe them out.[1]  
"No, Rath, please no! You know how I feel about people like her!"  
"I have to. We don't get to spend enough time together anymore."  
"Please Rath, don't bring Cesia[2] along. You know how I feel about psychics!  
"My decision is final. I'm sorry, Hayto, but you will just have to learn to like her."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Rath, why doesn't Hayto like me?"  
"He just has a small fear of psychics. He actually acts better around you than any other psychics."  
"Why does he fear us"?  
"Well... (Enter flashback...) Hayto was walking own the streets of Adjiron, merely a 13 year old kid, when a psychic appears behind him.  
"What do you want, lady?"  
"Beware, young one, for you walk a dark path. One that will lead to despair and suffering..."  
"You have to be kidding me..."  
"You're demon within you wishes out. If it happens, you will come across a choice. One that will decide the fate of everyone. Bewares your demon heritage..."  
"Shut up! No one should ever talk about that! I don't even know how you knew that!"  
(Exit flashback) "Hayto feared psychics ever since then. He did not want anyone to know about that before he met me..."  
"Rath, demons coming in. Let's go!"  
The demons stood no chance. Rath and Hayto made quick work, slashing a demon each and going on to the next. In only ten minutes, it was all over.  
"Remind me why I came to help you, Hayto. These demons were easy."  
"Just finding an excuse to get out of the castle, and to get you out..."  
"HAYTO! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
"Awe, crap! Hide!"  
Hayto, Rath, and Cesia ducked behind a rock. Suddenly a beautiful girl got behind them.  
"Hayto, sweetie, you know you were supposed to come straight home after defeating the demons.  
": Sigh: I know, Raven[3], sweetie."  
"Sweetie? You said sweetie to a psychic?" exclaimed Rath, "Holy crap, Hell's frozen over."  
"Shut up! It's an arranged marriage agreement made by our fathers."  
"That's right. Hayto and I are to be wed!" said Raven, hugging the backside of Hayto.  
"Well, we have to get going. See you next time, Rath!"  
Hayto and Raven went off to their house just outside of the capitol of Adjiron, not knowing the events that were about to transpire...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
That night, at the Matsuta household[4], Raven and Hayto are preparing to sleep. Raven is in her bra and thong, while Hayto wears a traditional Japanese robe.  
"Hayto, why don't you like it here? Adjiron is a wonderful place. It's peaceful, the thunder shield stops all unwanted guests, and you have me."  
"It's just so boring. I don't get to fight demons when I'm in these proverbial walls. It's not you, I'm learning to love you, if ever so slowly, it's Dad."  
"OK. Oh, by the way, my friend Starfire is going to be in town, and she is going to spend a few days here, with us.  
"She isn't like Terra, is she? I don't need a fan club."  
"Don't worry, everything will be fine."  
They both went to sleep.  
  
The next day, Hayto woke up with Ravens arms wrapped around him. He shrugged. She could always sleep without using me as a stuffed animal, he thought.  
"I heard that," Raven murmured in her sleep, her long, black hair covering her crystal. Hayto moved her arms out of his way and got out of bed.  
"She seems so beautiful in her sleep," he muttered, still half asleep, "Hey, John, make some eggs for Raven and me. Scrambled for me, Poached for her, as usual."  
"Of course sir." John prepared breakfast, muttering, "Scrambled eggs, poached eggs, toast, and herbal tea."  
John was very much a slave. The advantage he had over others was that Hayto bought him and set him free. He then offered John a full-paid job. Hayto has been trying to end slavery in all of the realms for a long time, going to places, buying the slaves, setting them free, offering them jobs, then finding an excuse to get the slave catchers arrested.  
John used to be an Adjironian guard during the Senate era of Adjiron. When he wouldn't massacre a revolting mob, he was stripped of his rank and sold as a slave. Now, when he is not working for Hayto, he trains to return to the city guard. Hayto respects him and helps him train. John is an excellent cook and is now considered a member of Haytos family.  
  
Around noon, Starfire arrived. She had long, flowing red hair and was very distinguished compared to other Tamaranians.  
"Hello, Raven," Starfire said, gleaming, "It's been a while."  
"Too long, Starfire," Said Raven, now fully dressed, "By the way, this is my husband-to-be, Hayto Matsuta."  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, miss."  
They went inside and talked. Hayto related some past adventures he had with Rath and Diasi, for example, trying to steal a dragon stone from Nadil.  
"And then Nadil attacked me, but I jumped to the left and slashed him, leaving a scar on his back to remember. Then Diasi grabbed the dragon stone and we were gone.  
"This Diasi sounds cool. Where could I find him?" asked Starfire.  
"I don't know. He usually keeps to himself, and only appears when demons are trying to be stupid."  
Hey spent the whole day talking, and even invited John to come along to talk about himself. Unfortunately, he would only talk about how great he thought Hayto was, and so, at the end of the day, Starfire was shown to her room and everyone went to bed,  
  
I know it's starting slow, but don't worry. Things will pick up. Do me a favor and give me some feedback. Tell me what I could do better and what I did well. Also tell me what you would like to see in later chapters. ----------------------- [1] Rath and Hayto became good friends after the fall of the Adjironian senate. This will be explained around chapter 5. [2] For those of you who don't know, although I myself am not sure if this is true in the manga, Rath and Cesia are lovers. The problem is that Hayto has a fear of psychics (psychophobia?) [3] In this fanfiction, Raven is the youngest of heirs to the throne of Azerath, realm of psychics. Much to Hayto's dismay, the two of them are engaged to be married by a peace agreement between the two different governments. [4] Hayto refuses to live with his father because he knows his father would never let him outside of the castle without business to attend to. So he lives just inside of the barrier with his fiancé. 


End file.
